Love Story : Chapter 1
by Ronaneichan
Summary: "Sakura dia selalu mengagumi bahkan mungkin mencintai diam-diam neji tanpa sepengetahuannya, apakah neji juga memiliki rasa yang sama terhadap sakura? "


**.**

**.**

**.**

"**LOVE STORY**" **: Chapter 1**

_._

_._

_._

_Naruto ©_ _Mashashi Kishimoto_

_Genre : Friendship, romance, humoris(maybe)_

_Rated : K+_

_Page : 13_

_Cast : Sakura H, Neji H, Ino Y, Naruto U, Sasuke U,Rock Lee and Sasori_

_Pairing : NejiSaku_

_Warning : Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, tulisan berantakan, dan masih banyak lagi._

_Summary : "Sakura dia selalu mengagumi bahkan mungkin mencintai diam-diam neji tanpa sepengetahuannya, apakah neji juga memiliki rasa yang sama terhadap sakura? "_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

**Love Story**

.

.

.

.

.

.

º Sakura _ PoV

Hai semua? namaku haruno sakura, umurku baru 13 tahun,

Aku selalu malas memasuki tahun ajaran baru, kenapa? Karena pastinya kita harus bertemu orang baru lagi, belum tentu juga mereka baik pada kita, iya gak? Hehe, oh iya aku ini anak tunggal dalam keluargaku, aku mempunyai sahabat yang cantik, dan baik, yaitu Yamanaka Ino, dia itu orangnya cantik, baik, ga bisa diem, pokonya lucu deh orang hehe. Aku disekolah terkenal pendiam, cuek, pintar#kata orang, tapi menurutku aku ini lemot haha, dan juga katanya cantik.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

.

.

.

"Hufftt, kelas 82 ya?" tanyaku dalam hati,

Tiba-tiba "HAIIIIIII SAKURA-CHAN hehe,kita sekelas yaaaaa, waahh senangnyaaa" kata ino dengan suara cemprengnya, suaranya ino tuh udah kaya kompor meleduk, CETARRR membahana bagai halilintar yg membuat kupingku ngiung-ngiungan#haha emgnya ambulan? Abaikan.

Aku : Ishh ino, bisa ga sih suaranya peLAANINNN DIKIIIiitt volumenya? Pagi-pagi gini tuh orang harusnya seneng gembira, ini malah bikin orang jantungan

Ino : Sakura, kita sekelas sama sasuke loh? Katanya sih, orangnya ganteng bangggettt, cooll, keren deh pokonya!

Aku : Emang kamu udah liat orangnya?

Ino : Belom sih,hehe#gubrak, tapi bener loh kata orang, aku dapet informasi

Kata ino dengan antusias, dia itu memang begitu jadi maklumin aja ya hehe,

Aku hanya mendelik malas kepadanya, lalu aku meninggalkannya dengan kesal

"Sakura!" kata ino, memanggilku "Ada apa lagi sih?" jawabku dengan kesal sambil terus berjalan, "Itu! Didepan!" katanya dengan kencang, aku terus berjalan tanpa mendengarkan kata-katanya.

Tiba-tiba "Brukkk" aduh sepertinya aku menabrak orang, setelah kulihat mendongak keatas ternyata benar aku menabrak seorang ... Cowok? Emm .. Lumayan juga tampan, dengan rambut panjang yang diikat hanya dibawahnya saja, sejenak aku terpaku akan pesonanya.

"_Gomen_, apa anda terluka?" katanya seraya membangunkan lamunanku, aku tersentak kaget, lalu segera bangun,

"_G-gomen ne?_" kataku seraya membungkuk lalu meninggalkannya dengan perasaan malu, dan sepertinya wajahku tersa memanas diiringi debaran didalam dadaku. Aku segera beranjak pergi menuju kelas baruku.

.

.

.

**Di Kelas********82**

"Perkenalkan, saya adalah wali kelas di delapan dua ini, nama saya Senjuu Tsunade. Saya mengajar pelajaran bahasa inggris, kalian semua bisa memanggil saya Miss Tsunade, Terima kasih. Oke sekarang giliran kalian memperkenalkan diri" ucapnya,

Satu persatu dari kamipun memulai perkenalan, aku malas memperhatikan#jangan ditiru ya hehe

Tetapi .. Ada sesuatu yang menarik, indra pendengaranku, yaitu yang bernama sasuke itu, kulihat ino sepertinya memperhatikannya dan murid perempuan yang lainnya pun sama

"Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke, asal kelas 72, terima kasih" katanya sambil membungkuk hormat, dan yang lainnya hanya terkagum-kagum sambil berbisik-bisik, tenyata itu yang namanya sasuke? Biasa saja#dideathglare fans sasuke,

Lalu setelahnya, laki-laki yang kutabrak tadi maksudnya dengan tidak sengaja,

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Hyuuga Neji, asal kelas 71, terima kasih" katanya sambil membungkuk hormat, aku kenapa ya? Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar seperti ini sih? Kenapa? Baru saja aku bertemu dengannya, tidak mungkin kan, aku suka kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba ino berbicara, yang mengagetkanku, "Ssst, sakura, sakura! Giliranmu" kata ino sambil menyeggol bahuku, aku kaget dan terburu-buru mengucapkan

"P-perkenalkan nama saya S-sakura Haruno, asal kelas 75, arigatou~" kataku dengan gugup,

Lalu selanjutnya murid yang lainnya, "Huuft sakura,~chan kau ini kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau begini, apa jangan-jangan kau.." kata ino dengan tatapan menyelidik,

"E-engga ko.. Aku ga merhatiin neji~san, benar deh sumpah" kataku dengan senyum kaku, takut-takut ketauan.

"Ciee, haha aku kan ga bilang neji~san loh, kamu suka ya sama neji? Ciee, haha, oh ya kau tau kan sasori~san? Itu orangnya, yang duduk dengan neji, cowok yang selama ini kusuka" kata ino sambil memeperhatikan orang yang bernama sasori, Ohh .. Jadi itu orangya? Sepertinya dia tampak lebih dewasa, dan juga tinggi.

.

.

.

" HUUFFFTT Sakura-chan, aku ga bisa nih mengartikan bahasa inggris, kamu bisa ga?."

kata ino dengan wajah memelas,

"Tentu saja aku bisa, aku kan pintar, yang mana?" kataku sok, padahal ga bisa#gubrakk,"Ini nih arti dari" sambil menunjukan bukunya,

"Oohh itu ya? Itu tuh artinya, sebentar aku buka hape dulu" kataku sambil membuka ponselku

"Ada telpon?" tanya ino, " Ga ada " jawabku singkat, " Trus ngapain ?" tanyanya lagi,

"Buka google translate"#hahaha gubrak lagideh ,

"Ishh ,dasar katanya pinter, eh sakura-chan liat tuh ada saingan kamu dri sd?"

Kata ino sambil nunjuk hinata, " Udahlah ,aku males sama cewe sok kaya dia " ucapku malas.

Iya, memang betul dia adalah sainganku tapi... Aku tidak menganggapnya begitu, hanya saja kelakuannya itu yang membuatku muak! Bagaimana tidak? Memang dia cantik, banyak cowok yang tergila-gila dengannya, tapi dia itu orangnya bagaimana ya? Kalau sama cowok saja baiknya, nyari pusat perhatian, sama guru-gurupun juga sama. Sudahlah, Aku malas membicarakannya, tidak baik lagipula membicarakan orang.

.

.

.

.

Sehabis pulang sekolah aku mandi untuk membersihkan diri, sekaligus untuk menyegarkan badan. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, akupun kekamarku, terdengar suara kaa~san memanggiilku dari ruang makan

"Sakura! Kamu sudah makan belum? Ini ada ayam goreng favoritmu" kata ibu yang memanggilku,

"Iya kaa~san, nanti saja, sakura ingin tidur dulu, soalnya kecapean" kataku membalas ucapan ibuku.

Saat ku memulai untuk memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, setelah kulihat ternyata telpon dari ino, sambil memencet tombol hijau dengan malas, aku bertanya

"Ada apa?" ucapku dengan ngantuk

"Engga, aku kangeeenn samaa suara kamuu sakura~chan hehe" katanya dengan riang

"Ciee, yang kangen" ucapku membalasnya,

"Sakura, kita ikut ekskul basket putri yuk! Kudengar neji~san juga ikut loh" katanya memberitahu, mendengar nama neji akupun bangun dari tempat tidur

"Yang benar?" tanyaku memastikan,

"Ciee giliran neji aja langsung semangat, iya benar, bagaimana mau tidak?" tanyanya balik, aku memikirkannya dengan matang-matang, setelah berfikir cukup lama akupun meng-iyakan perkataannya,

"Oke! Besok kita daftar ya! Jaa~ sakura~chan" katanya yang langsung menutup pembicaraan kami, akupun mendengus kesal karena perbuatannya itu.

Jadi ... Besok, aku akan satu ekskul dengannya? Rasanya aku senang sekali, aku loncat-loncat dikasur dengan gembira, ku dengar ibuku mengatakan"Ada apa sakura? Kau sedang loncat-locat ya?" kata ibuku dari dapur, aku tidak menjawabnya, yang penting sekarang aku sedang bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokannya kamipun mendaftarkan diri, kepada ketua ekskul basketnya, ternyata ketuanya Sasori, pantas saja ino mengajakku tapi tak apa, yang penting ada neji! Ucapku menyemangatkan diri sendiri, akupun mendaftarkan diri dengan mengisi formulirnya

Nama : Sakura Haruno

Umur : 13 tahun

Kelas : 82

Selesai, aku menyerahkan kertas formulirnya kepada sasori yaitu ketua klub basket.

Ketika aku berbalik, aku kaget, hampir saja aku menabrak lagi, setelah kulihat ternyata sasuke? Dia memakai baju yang sama dengan sasori, apa dia anak basket juga? Ya Tuhan .. Kenapa dia juga harus ikut sih? Ucapku dengan kesal dalam hati.

"Ehem, permisi boleh kami lewat?" kata teman disampingnya yang kuketahui dia adalah naruto, soalnya waktu kelas 7 aku sekelas dengannya, sambil menggeserkan tubuhku, aku menggumamkan 'iya' kepada mereka, "Arigatou~" katanya sasuke dan naruto, lalu melongos pergi, lalu tiba-tiba naruto berbalik dan bertanya "Sakura~chan, kau ikut basket putri juga?" katanya bertanya padaku, "Iya, memangnya ada apa naruto?" kataku balik bertanya,

"Tidak, akhirnya kau ikut juga sakura~chan!" katanya sambil beranjak pergi, aku mengernyitkan kening dengan heran. Lalu beranjak pergi menuju kelas yang langsung disusul ino.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kita ulangan FISIKA!" kata kakashi sensei, yang langsung disoraki oleh murid lainnya, akupun juga meneriaki, Huuuft bagaimana ini? Aku belum belajar lagi pasti nilaiku jelek nih, kulihat juga ino menggerutu.

"Oh iya! Satu lagi, sensei harap posisi duduknya ditukar oke! Barisan satu yang sebelah kanan dipindah ke barisan tiga sebelah kiri, sementara barisan dua kiri, dipindah kebarisan empat sebelah kanan, mengerti?" katanya menambahkan

Berarti, aku duduk dengan Neji~san dong? 'Yeaayy!" kataku dalam hati, kulihat ino juga sepertinya akan senang duduk dengan sasori-Nya,

Kulirik neji sedang tersenyum senang sambil memperhatikanku? Yatuhan! D-dia memperhatikanku? Dengan senyumnya? Aku tidak percaya, wajahku mulai memanas lagi, didiringi dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar, dengan gemetar aku jalan menuju tempat duduknya,

Lalu aku duduk disampingnya 'Deg! Deg! Deg' aku memegang dadaku dengan wajah memanas kurasa aku sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang! _Kami sama~_ apa ini mimpi? Mimpi indah?

Kalau benar ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku, tapi ini adalah nyata! Aku sedang duduk disampingnya, aku meliriknya dengan ragu, kulihat dia juga sedang memperhatikanku, lalu dia menoleh kearah lain, rasanya aku ingin pingsan saja.

Kakashi sensei sedang membagikan kertas ulangannya kepada kami semua,

Kulihat soalnya susah-susah, 'Ya tuhan, aku ga bisaa!' dengan ragu aku menjawab soalnya dengan jawaban yang kutau saja, kulirik neji mengerjakannya dengan tenang, lalu dia juga melirikku dengan senyum tipis? Menyadari hal itu aku langsung membuang wajahku kembali kepada soal ulangan lagi, kurasa wajahku mulai memanas lagi ' Baka! Bagaimana ini?'

"Sakura?" ucap neji kepadaku, ya tuhan dia berbicara padaku! Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

Dengan nada gugup aku menjawabnya,

"I-iya neji~san? A-ada apa?" tanyaku gugup,

"_Anoo_, itu kau yakin akan membacanya? Soalmu terbalik sakura" kata neji sambil menoleh kepadaku, lalu kembali pada soalnya lagi, setelah kulihat 'Baka! Soalnya benar-benar terbalik, ya ampun sakura! Kau ini kelihatan seperti orang bodoh saja dihadapannya' ucapku dalam hati, lalu kembali mengerjakan soalku kembali, dengan jawaban yang hanya kutahu saja ku isi dengan benar, sementara yang lain kuisi dengan asal-asalan#jangan ditiru,hehe

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokannya, kakashi sensei membagikan kertas ulangannya, dengan nada kesal dia berbicara,

"Bagaimana sih? Nilainya Do Re Mi semua" katanya yang membuatku drop,

"Ino~chan kurasa aku salah satu dari yang disebutkan tadi" kataku dengan pasrah

"Sepertinya aku juga sama, saku~chan" ucapnya setuju,

"Tapi, salah satu dari kalian ada yang mendapat nilai seratus! Bukan satu, tapi dua orang" kata kakashi sensei menjelaskan,

"Kurasa itu bukan aku, ino~chan" kataku yang dijawab anggukan oleh ino dengan lemas,

"Yang mendapat nilai seratus adalah ...

Hyuuga Neji, dan Uchiha Sasuke" ucap kakashi sensei, yang langsung dihadiahi tepuk tangan oleh yang lainnya.

Lalu satu persatu dari kamipun dibagikan hasil nilai ulangan harian itu

Kulihat ternyata aku mendapat nilai F? 'Ha?' kataku yang drop, kulihat ino juga sama malah dia lebih parah,

"Huufft, ini pasti aku akan dimarahi ibuku" kata ino dengan kesal, lalu aku menjawabnya dengan mengangguk setuju.

Hanya perasaanku saja, atau tidak? Kukira aku merasa aku sedang diperhatikan, Entahlah, tapi aku tidak peduli, karena sekarang aku sedang fokus dengan nilai F ku yang tertera di kertas ulanganku.

.

.

.

.

.

**º** **To Be Continued**


End file.
